


【锤基PWP】灼热之火【受方强制 吃醋】

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	【锤基PWP】灼热之火【受方强制 吃醋】

Loki·Odinson很少有失态的时候，但是今天不一样，今天是他的成年礼，他喝的太多了。  
雷神扶着他醉酒的弟弟回到火焰宫的时候，绝对没想到这一幕，他本该温柔乖巧的弟弟突然拽过了他的衣领，温热的，带着酒气的柔软双唇直接磕上了他的嘴唇，生涩却近乎疯狂啃咬着。  
Thor反应了好一会儿才推开了他的弟弟，战士的本能在今晚似乎不起作用了，他钳着弟弟细瘦的手臂，带着急促的低喘：“Loki，你清醒一点。”  
然而下一秒，瘦削的魔法师不知用哪来的力气不由分说的直接把他摁到了床上。  
“我很清醒。”刚刚成年的火神舔舐着自己的嘴唇，他神色危险的盯着床上的哥哥，仿佛只要Thor拒绝，下一秒就会用火焰把他烧成灰烬。  
Loki的膝盖轻压着雷神鼓起的裆部，扑在他的嘴唇上充满侵略性的撕咬着，毫无章法的亲吻并没有带来快感，直到血腥的味道充斥了口腔，他才停下了嘴，血丝和唾液混合在一起，勾出了一道血丝。  
“Loki？！”平时粗枝大叶的雷神喘着粗气，他摸不透自己的弟弟究竟在想什么。  
“你是我的了哥哥。”Loki自顾自的宣称着，手指灵活的褪下了自己的衣袍，白皙的皮肉暴露在空气中，小巧的乳夹挺立着。  
“等等，弟弟！”  
Loki并没有理会Thor，他趁着Thor不注意一把扯开了Thor身上的盔甲，居高临下的看着他的哥哥：“要么你强奸我，要么我强奸你。”  
“你醉了，Loki，等你醒来你会后悔的。”Thor压抑着自己疯狂咆哮的欲望，被自己肖想了千年的弟弟亲吻撕开衣物，让他恨不得立刻把这个绿眼睛的小骗子压在身下狂操，但是他的理智告诉他，他的弟弟也许只是醉酒后的疯狂。  
“闭嘴，Thor”刚刚成年的火神比了个噤声的手势，两段金属制的阿斯加德诅咒镣铐紧紧的铐在了雷神的双手上。  
“你现在没有选择的权利了。”  
Loki一只手不由分说的撸动着他哥哥伟岸的性器，另一只手急匆匆的扩张着自己的后穴。  
“你会受伤的！”雷神咆哮着，他奋力挣脱着手上的镣铐，铁链的声音磕的极响，然而这些诅咒镣铐在他的蛮力下纹丝不动。  
“别废力气了哥哥，你逃不掉的。”黑头发的火神一用力便把他的哥哥按回了床上，他舔了舔嘴角，露出一个势在必得的疯狂笑容：“现在，你属于我了。”  
仅仅扩充了两根手指的后穴对准了硬挺的根茎，缓缓的坐了下去。  
“Aha……！”撕裂般的疼痛从尾椎传来，Loki咬着嘴唇忍受着疼痛，却仍然不由分说的往下坐着。直到全部末入，Loki才松了一口气。嘴唇早就被自己咬的通红，眼泪也因疼痛滴出了眼眶，惨白着脸露出了一个充满着占有欲的笑容，满意的舔了舔嘴唇。  
他的哥哥就应该属于他，而不是那些女神！这是他的成年礼，他的哥哥竟然撂下他去应酬那些从其他几界来的追求者！  
翠绿的眼睛盯着那抹海蓝，苦涩的泪水混合着疼痛的泪水从眼眶涌出。  
“我爱你，哥哥。”甬道远比火神想的要艰涩的多，尽管有了血液和肠液的润滑却也是极其难以抽动的。  
未经情事的小王子上下起伏着，毫无规章的做法加剧了他的痛苦，他几乎是用尽了全身的力气不让自己因为疼痛叫喊出来，额头上冒着因为疼痛而出的冷汗，身体也因为过量的刺激而不停的颤抖着。  
尽管此刻他占有了他哥哥的肉体，但是他的心中却无比的苦涩，他的哥哥从刚刚开始，便没有一句回应，他只是怒视着自己，手指上的电火花烧的镣铐噼啪作响，却不发一言。  
“哥哥……”小王子双手扶着雷神硬朗的腰，他低着头笑着，但是泪水却滴滴答答的落在雷神的腰腹上，烧的滚烫。  
他摆动着身体起伏着，不再掩饰自己的脆弱，而是放声的哭了出来。  
“嘘……别哭了，我在。”小王子怔愣了一下，还不等他反应过这句话的意思，耳边便传来一阵噼里啪啦的雷暴声响打破了他的思绪，他的哥哥，金发的雷霆之神，翻过了身，喘着粗气压着他的肩膀，他的眼里含着欲望，仿佛下一秒就能喷薄而出。  
“不可能……”小王子惊讶的睁大了眼睛，水雾从绿眼睛里滚落下来，这个镣铐至少能限制他一天，然而现在……  
“如果我不挣脱它，你就要这样弄伤自己？”雷神散发着令人恐惧的低压，他伏在弟弟的耳边含着怒气质问着，“还有一件事，强暴在阿斯加德是犯法的，弟弟。”  
“你要流放我，还是要处决我，伟大的大王子？”Loki扯出一抹讥讽的笑，尽管他知道他的哥哥不可能这样对他，然而兄弟关系的破裂无疑对他宣布了死刑。  
“No，Loki，我要讨回来。”战场上粗犷莽撞的雷神用令人不可思议的温柔吻住了他的弟弟，他的唇舌撬开了黑发神祗的牙齿，轻扫过他上颚的软肉，他松开了Loki的嘴，亲吻着他赤裸白皙的胸膛：“我也爱你，我的弟弟，我想这么做已经很久了。。”  
“哈……”这简直像梦一样，如果不是这温柔的触感，Loki几乎都要怀疑自己幻听了，紧紧是亲吻就被吻软了身躯的小王子不由得发出了一声呻吟，Thor娴熟的技巧让Loki的声音染上了一丝意味不明的气恼。  
“你还真是经验丰富。”  
“如果你愿意，从此以后这些经验都只为你一个人服务。”  
Thor并没有生气，反而因为弟弟的坦率轻笑起来，他拉开弟弟的腿，在大腿内侧啄出一个个吻痕，舌尖灵活的舔弄着艳红的小穴，坏心眼的往里面伸去。  
“别用舔的……好痒……”  
被舌头弄的又痒又爽的小王子难耐的扭动着腰肢，把屁股往他哥哥的嘴边送。  
“进来哥哥……我想要。”小王子的嗓子几乎被情欲烧哑了，他扒着他哥哥硬实的手臂，小声的要求着。  
Thor停下了舔弄，抬起了弟弟挺翘的屁股，硬挺的根茎再次末入了刚刚被暴力扩张过的小穴。  
“Aha……”  
Loki的双手因为疼痛死死的抓着床单，他的骨节泛白，牙齿咬着刚刚已经被自己咬破的嘴唇。  
“放松，放松，弟弟。”Thor安抚着自己的弟弟，强忍着贯穿他的欲望，尽量温柔的抽插着。他俯下身，用唇舌玩弄着Loki胸前挺立起来的两个乳尖，乳头被揉搓的快感缓和了下体被撕裂的疼痛，直到Loki适应了下体的性器，Thor才放心大胆的抽插起来。  
甬道内湿软的软肉让他舒爽的发出了一声低叹，尝试着去寻找弟弟的敏感点。他大开大合的抽插着，每一次都整根拔出，再尽数末入。  
柱身擦过一个小凸起时，Loki被突如其来的快感激的缩起了脚趾，Thor知道自己找对了地方，便对着那一点猛力冲撞着。  
他坏心眼的把弟弟整个翻了个个，根茎在敏感处磨擦了一圈让Loki红了眼角。  
“啊……Thor！”  
他一边操弄着自己的弟弟，一边用手毫不留情的撸动着Loki孤零零挺立着的性器。  
“Aha……哥哥，慢点……”前后夹击的快感让未经情事的年轻神祗咬住了自己的手指，这太过了。  
“Thor……我受不住了……”神祗带着哭腔的声音从枕头下闷闷的传过来，然后便连咬手指的权利也失去了。  
雷神把他弟弟的双手圈在一起压在背上，一如野兽交合般的姿势让性器末入的更深。  
“放开我，哥哥……”  
Thor并没有理会Loki，而是持续的进攻着他后穴内的敏感点。  
Loki被快感激的发晕，随着一个深挺，他颤抖了一下，粘稠的白色精液便射在了床单上。  
被高潮的甬道夹的极爽的雷神又抽插了几下，射在了弟弟的身体里。  
灼热的精液刺激的年轻神祗一阵瑟缩，他抱着枕头，仍然处于高潮的余韵中。  
Thor看着自己可爱的弟弟，他眼角的微红让人不禁有欺负一下的欲望，事实上他也真的这么做了。  
大掌毫不留情的击打上弟弟挺翘的屁股，嫩白的皮肉被巴掌打的微红，引得黑发神祗一阵痛呼。  
“Thor！你干什么！”刚刚被操过的神祗嗓音还带着一股可爱的沙哑，他带着雾气的绿眸子瞪视着金发的神明，质问到。  
“下次不允许弄伤自己了。”Thor在Loki头上印下一吻，得到了一个偏过头的点头后，健壮的雷神愉悦的抱起了自己瘦削的弟弟，向浴池走去了。


End file.
